1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data protective receptacle with the power saving function, and particularly, to a data protective receptacle with the power saving function to accomplish the power saving by getting a sub-receptacle to be automatically controlled so that it may be on or off by a main receptacle.
More particularly, this invention relates to the data protective receptacle with the power saving function to enable the power source of any peripheral appliance (such as a printer, a monitor, a scanner, etc.) to be automatically controlled by the power switch of any ordinary office appliance or any home appliance such as a video, an audio or a main system of any computer, and further to enable the system to be protected against any thunderbolt, overcurrent or overvoltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer system comprises a main system and a monitor which is a peripheral appliance. And in many cases, a printer and/or a scanner are also additionally connected with the system as a peripheral appliance.
As for the power supply of the computer system, the monitor power is supplied from the main system or any separate power source, and the printer power or the scanner power is also supplied from the separate power source.
So, even while the computer is not used or the computer power is turned off, the standby power is supplied to each peripheral appliance at all times unless the power supply to each peripheral appliance connected with the computer is separately cut off. Thus, the waste of power resulting therefrom is great.
Also, since the ordinary power switch used in the computer system or other electrical appliances controls the power supply by getting only one of the two power supply lines (in case of AC) to be on or off, it has such a weak point that any leaking current flows between the power line which is not off and the ground line, causing the power to be wasted.
Therefore, this invention is created to solve all problems caused by the power switch used in the conventional computer system or the ordinary electrical product, as described above.
That is to say, the object of this invention is to provide the data protective receptacle with the power saving function to accomplish the power saving by getting the sub-receptacle to be automatically controlled so that it may be on or off by the main receptacle.
More specifically, the object of this invention is to provide the data protective receptacle with the power saving function which can automatically control the power supply to the peripheral appliance (such as a printer, a monitor, a scanner, etc.) by the power switch of the main system (computer) and further can protect the system even against any thunderbolt, overcurrent or overvoltage.
In order to accomplish the said object, the data protective receptacle according to the invention comprises:
a control means connected with one of the alternating-current power lines which are supplied to the main system of the computer and peripheral appliances thereof, for sensing whether any leaking current exists and generating a signal for controlling the power supply to the peripheral appliances and a signal for controlling the power supply to the main system, depending on whether such sensed leaking current exists;
a power switch means for getting each of the said AC power lines to be on or off at any time intervals according to the main system power control signal as generated by the said power control means; and
a peripheral appliance power control means for sensing the said leaking current, transmitting the sensed current to the said power control means and further controlling the AC power supplied to the said peripheral appliances according to the peripheral appliance power control signal as generated by the said power control means.
Also, the said power control means comprises:
a diode for bridge-rectifying the leaking current sensed by the said peripheral appliance power control means;
an amplifier for amplifying the direct current voltage which is bridge-rectified by the diode to a given level;
a first resistance and a second resistance for setting a reference voltage by changing the level of the DC voltage supplied from the outside;
a comparator for comparing the said set reference voltage with the said voltage outputted from the amplifier and outputting the comparative results; and
a SCR for controlling the current of a relay coil according to the signal outputted from the comparator.